Mañana a las 6:30
by Ana Morgenstern
Summary: Alec y Clary están solos y depresivos, ¿Jace se librara del fuego celestial y por fin podrá tocar a Clary, ¿Magnus perdonara a Alec? ¿Y si no? ¿que pasara cuando Alec y Clary encuentren consuelo en el otro? ¿Sera algo pasajero? ¿O estarán condenados a vivir de la calidez del otro? Situado después de Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas. Probablemente Lemon en capítulos futuros. Clalec.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, sé que este es un inusual y raro fanfic, pero por eso es llamado de ese modo. Solo dejarte llevar por la imaginación.**

**Además de que me gustan las relaciones de amor-odio. En todo Internet solo hay un fanfic sobre ellos así que yo quise darle una oportunidad.**

Era un día soleado y fresco en Nueva York, y el ambiente estaba de una manera muy opuesta a la de Clary. La chica pelirroja caminaba en el Instituto enfurruñada, estaba sumamente colérica y musitaba palabras ininteligibles sobre los problemas que acarreaba que Jace tuviera fuego celestial en sus venas, él era prácticamente intocable. Y no poder tocar a Jace se podría definir como una condena. Y vaya si Clary sabía de eso.

Todos los acontecimientos ocurridos habían sido su culpa, si tan solo hubiera llegado a su hermano Jonathan con mayor rapidez; todo el mundo hubiese sido feliz. Clary habría obtenido un hermano normal, Jace estaría como siempre y ya no tendrían que preocuparse sobre los intentos de dominación del mundo del chico demonio. Si tan solo… pero esos "si tan solo" solo eran desperdicio de pensamientos. Aunque todo esto en comparación con la última conversación con Jace era un juego de niños; él le había dicho que deberían "guardar un poco de distancia" y no solo se refería en el ámbito físico. Esto dejó anonadada a Clary, pero según él era para no tentar a la suerte y que no la lastimara. Estar lejos de él era mucho más doloroso que una quemazón de fuego celestial, pensaba Clary como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Entre tanto y tanto pensar no se había dado cuenta de que Alec estaba en su mismo camino hasta que estuvo al alcance de su campo de visión, ella casi cae por el impacto con su cuerpo, pero él la atrapó antes de que entrara en contacto con el suelo.

Los dos habían estado despistados y dolidos durante los últimos días, Alec por su rompimiento inesperado con Magnus y Clary por su distanciamiento de Jace.

-Lo siento- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Las cosas con Clary habían mejorado, ya que Alec ya no estaba celoso de ella. De hecho ahora que la conocía incluso le agradaba al igual que a Clary le caía bien él. Su relación era sana, al fin.

-Te ves molesta, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó con amabilidad. Era cierto, a veces Clary se podía leer tan fácil como un libro. Alec se percató de los ojos esmeralda ardiendo como fuego y casi daba la impresión de que su cabello cobraría vida y se convertiría en llamas.

-Si… bueno, no realmente. Es que… es Jace, está un poco raro- Alec sonrió. La rareza era algo muy común en Jace. Pero como era tan terco jamás se abría con nadie y no resolvía el problema y cuando hallaba una supuesta solución, todo le salía mal y los culpaba a ellos con la excusa de por qué no le habían ayudado; cuando el mismo había sido toda su vida tan huraño.

-Eso es normal, Jace siempre ha sido extraño- Clary se dio cuenta de la paradoja de su oración y al parecer también Alec, sonrieron. Pero el recuerdo de la plática con Jace hizo que se le escapara una lágrima.

-Hey, mi hermano puede ser a veces un poco…- meditó un poco sobre la palabra adecuada para usar- imbécil. Pero no eres la única que pasa por un mal momento; ya ves a Izzy que se debate entre decirle a Simon que está enamorada de él o…- pero se calló repentinamente al ver que había revelado uno de los secretos más íntimos de su hermana; poniendo una cara de espanto.

-No saldrá ni una palabra de mi boca sobre esto- dijo Clary solemne sabiendo que si lo hacía no solo ella sería una de las víctimas de asesinato de Isabelle, sino también Alec. Porque repentinamente sentía una actitud protectora hacia él. Su rostro una vez calificado de hermoso ahora estaba demacrado. Era una flor blanca marchita, un ángel caído. Todo en el desbordaba tristeza, de los ojos hundidos y ojeras moradas hasta la postura encorvada y el arqueamiento de las cejas en una expresión de pena y perdida.

Se veía… miserable. A la pelirroja le dio un impulso de darle apoyo en todo lo que lo que necesitara y en ese momento le pareció que necesitaba un abrazo y sin más que decir lo hizo. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se podría decir que lo estrujó hasta el punto de dejarlo sin aire.

Sorprendentemente al chico nephilim no le desagrado en cambio la apretó más contra sí, más que un abrazo; parecía como si fuera una competencia de quién estrechaba más fuerte. Pero lo que en realidad pasaba es que ellos anhelaban el contacto humano y si solo ellos se lo podían dar, eso harían.

Se separaron jadeando y Alec guió a Clary a una de las cientos de habitaciones del instituto, estaban en el tercer piso y nadie subía allí nunca. Al momento en que entraron se abrazaron con pasión y locura al punto de que puso a Clary en la cama y se posicionó encima de ella, recorriendo sus brazos, estómago y cuello por encima de sus ropas con las yemas de los dedos; provocándole estremecimientos.

Mientras que ella no se quedaba atrás y le acariciaba la espalda y pecho por encima de la camisa. Nunca se besaron, jamás hubo contacto de labios o se tocaron partes íntimas. Solo fue un abrazo. Sano y amistoso porque los dos estaban solos, bueno Alec estaba solo; porque Clary tenía a Jace; pero lo notaba en extremo distante y sospechoso y si Alec podía aplacar su sufrir era justo que ella se lo devolviera y gozaran de la calidez tranquilizadora, reconfortante y consoladora que despedían sus cuerpos.

Era probable que ellos estuvieran horas de ese modo, ya que cuando estuvieron saciados de sus toques, se levantaron sin decir una palabra y se arreglaron el cabello despeinado.

Salieron como si nada hubiera pasado y antes de despedirse él le tomó de la mano y acarició el dorso con el pulgar y susurrando en su oído:

-Mañana a las 6:30

Y caminó hasta que se perdió de vista su exquisito cabello azabache.

Los dos sabían que esto solo estaba comenzando, ellos jamás podrían dejar el uno al otro, era algo que no se podía deshacer, una droga, una condena, era como si hubieran probado el fruto prohibido y ya no pudieran dejar de pecar. Y ellos sabían que iba a ser así siempre, hiciesen lo que hiciesen.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Don't Calls Blood

**Sé que me he tardado años en actualizar pero yo jamás dejo un fic inconcluso, así que disfruta u ódialo lo que prefieras. Y siento no haber podido enviar mi fanfic para el reto pero tuve ciertos imprevistos. Por cierto ya vi la peli TMI Ciudad de Hueso esta shjhgwiygf . ¿Ya escucharon la canción Heart By Heart de Demi Lovato? Esta genial la ponen en el beso del invernadero.**

Capítulo 2

Clary se despertó con dolor de cabeza, pero el solo recuerdo de ayer; hizo que repentinamente se le subiera el ánimo, hoy estaban citados a las 6:30. De hecho ayer también habían tenido su encuentro a la misma hora y por alguna razón quería verse bien, pero no era una cita, realmente. Bueno ellos no sabían en qué consistía su relación de cualquier manera todo había empezado solo ayer; no era gran cosa, quería pensar Clary.

Se puso una blusa hueso de encaje y unos jeans que Isabelle le había prestado que cortaban la circulación. Bajó por las escaleras y vio a su madre y Luke observando un folleto sobre agencias de viajes. Seguramente estaban viendo a donde irían de luna de miel.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Clary intentando atraer su atención; pero estaba muy enfocada discutiendo con Luke acerca de que ella no se subiría jamás en la vida a un barco. Rodó los ojos.- ¡Mamá! Voy a ir al instituto regreso como a eso de las 9:00. Adiós.

-¿Por qué vas tan temprano? Apenas son las 4:00.- le preguntó Jocelyn con preocupación. Clary se había convertido en una cazadora de sombras nata pero todavía tenía mucho que aprender y cualquiera que la reconociera podría resultar peligroso. Todo el Submundo sabía acerca de los hijos Morgenstern y sus peculiares poderes. Sobretodo Clary.

_Porque quiero ver a Alec todo el tiempo que pueda, pensó con entusiasmo._

-Porque… sí. Mamá, tranquila no me pasara nada, ¿sí? De todas maneras solo estaré en la habitación de Isabelle probándonos ropa y hablando de chicos. Bueno, adiós.- vio que Jocelyn iba a replicar y antes de que lo hiciera cerró la puerta y salió a una velocidad impresionante.

Se dirigió al instituto de Nueva York, que quedaba un poco lejos. Tenía que alzar la cabeza para ver la terminación de esa gran iglesia. Fue a la entrada y musitó el juramento Nephilim para que pudiera entrar. Las velas estaban prendidas lo que significaba que había gente en casa. Fue directamente al dormitorio de Izzy para hacer tiempo en lo que daban las seis treinta y aparte de que ir a la de Jace suponía incomodidad por ambas partes. Ella seguía sin creer como él le había pedido "tiempo"

Tocó la puerta y oyó que una voz femenina decía "adelante" Abrió la puerta y vio a una chica con cabello negro noche, sentada observando dos vestidos. Ese mismo cabello le producía una serie de estremecimientos internos muy preocupantes.

-Hey Clary.-Tienes que probarte este vestido nuevo, lo compré pensando en ti.- se le quedo mirando a Clary expectante, y ella no sabía por qué- Este es el momento en el que dices "Wow, gracias Izzy, eres la mejor amiga más espectacular del universo"- imitó la voz de la pelirroja más aguda de lo normal en la última parte.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- se aclaró la garganta como si fuera a decir un discurso de importancia mundial y procedió a decirlo con tono solemne.- Eres la persona más maravillosa, asombrosa, fabulosa, perfecta e increíble que conocí, conozco y conoceré en toda mi existencia, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. Cualquiera que diga lo contrario será calificado como algo inaudito.

-Eso quería oír.- Isabelle parecía complacida y estaba segura de que su ego había aumentado un 20%. De repente se oyó un bramido estruendoso y muy furioso.

-¡Isabelle!- Era Maryse y no se oía nada feliz.- ¡Isabelle!- Izzy rodó los ojos- ¡ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD TRUEBLOOD! **(N/A: Para los que no lo sepan este es el nombre completo de Isabelle, en el libro de Princesa Mecánica viene el árbol genealógico de Los Carstairs, Herondales y Lightwoods)**

-¡Por el Ángel, madre! ¿Qué sucede contigo?- gritaba mientras salía de la habitación y le señalaba con una mirada de muerte que se probara el vestido.

Clary bufó. Se quitó los zapatos, los jeans y por último la blusa quedando en ropa interior, justo cuando se aproximaba por el vestido se escucharon pisadas sonoras acercándose y la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista una figura masculina de ojos azules.

Alec.

-Izzy, ¿sabes dónde está mi…- pero se cortó repentinamente al levantar la vista y observar a la hermosa pelirroja en paños menores. Clary solo usaba sujetador y bragas blancas y no podía verse más malditamente provocativa. Estaba boquiabierto, totalmente shockeado, al igual que ella; pero ninguno se sonrojó o sintió vergüenza. De hecho cuando estaban juntos jamás sentían pena, se sentía tan normal, tan familiar.

Una fuerza invisible los empujaba hacia el otro, se acercaban lentamente hasta que no hubo un centímetro de distancia. Posó sus manos en los costados desnudos de ella y los acarició como si fueran sagrados. Ella asimismo le tocó el cabello oscuro igual al de su hermana y rozaba las Marcas de su cuello. Los dos estaban emocionados con el nuevo pasatiempo que habían adoptado. Y les gustaba, no podían negarlo. Esto era más que solo caricias amistosas, se había convertido en algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso. El deseo carnal. Eran todo sensaciones, ese sentir electrizante que recorría las arterias hasta las plantas de los pies y viceversa. El jadeo constante de los pulmones y el congelamiento de las venas calientes. El zumbido enloquecedor de la pasión agolpándose en tu estómago. Y esa vocecita en tu cerebro que exigía algo más.

Aproximó sus dedos a su cabello, apartándoselo para besar la hondonada de la oreja.

-Eres tan hermosa, Clay.- ¿Clay? ¿Acaso era su nuevo apodo para ella? Y si era así le fascinó, se sentía tan íntimo, tan de ellos.

Entonces se percató hacia donde se dirigía su mano, estaba en la parte posterior del cuello, descendiendo peligrosamente por los omoplatos y luego por la espina dorsal capturando el prendedor del sujetador blanco y quitó uno de los tres. Como un acto reflejo se tensó, ni siquiera Jace había llegado a quitar uno solo de los broches.

-Tranquila, mi Clay, eres la mujer más perfecta que he visto.

Y quitó el segundo.

Clary hasta ahora se daba cuenta del inmenso poder de la lujuria. Solo quedaba uno para que esa prenda desapareciera. Todo se había evaporado como niebla; ya no existía Jace, ni Jonathan, ni el hecho de que el parabatai de su novio estaba quitándole la ropa en la habitación de la hermana de él y la mejor amiga de ella. Solo estaban ella y él. Clary y Alec.

Pero no era lo único que estaba sucediendo, Alec estaba acercándose al rostro de ella; podía olfatear su olor mentolado y varonil, su aliento cálido llegándole como bruma de la mañana o como el aire puro y espeso de las montañas. Fijó sus ojos en los labios de él y cerró los ojos, expectante a lo que sabía que pasaría y anhelaba. Su sujetador iba aflojando la presión en su tersa piel y las copas se aligeraban mostrando más de lo debido pero tampoco descubriendo ninguna parte prohibida. Sintió las manos del chico en el último prendedor, la superficie suave y dulce de su labio inferior que solo estaba a un milímetro de distancia, la respiración acompasada con la suya, el ligero toque de la punta de su recta nariz y la ternura de sus pestañas ligeras como el revoloteo de una mariposa emprendiendo su vuelo .

La burbuja estalló con los gritos frustrados de Isabelle llegando del ascensor. Los dos se separaron y se miraron con cara de horror al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer de no ser por la intervención de Isabelle, él le ayudó a abrochar los prendedores y rápidamente se puso el vestido mientras Alec se dirigía a la puerta y paró en seco.

-Clay.- la llamó por su nuevo nombre, Clary volteó.-Nos vemos en el tercer piso.

Ella limitase a asentir. Y él le besó la comisura de la boca.

-Hasta entonces, mi Clay.- y salió como un rayo por la puerta.

-Regresé- anunció Izzy entrando y ocasionando una sacudida de sobresalto por parte de la pelirroja.-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó perpleja. Clary estaba muy pálida, mucho más de su tono habitual. Y eso era decir mucho.

-Nunca he estado mejor, Iz.- contestó con sinceridad.

-Okayy.- dijo ante la firmeza con que lo decía.-Te queda perfecto, y tengo mucha ropa que te quedaría genial.-dando saltitos de emoción.

-Mmhh.-y lo último que vio Clary es como la ropa de Isabelle le caía encima.

* * *

A las 6:26

-¡Isabelle! Déjame ir.- demandaba mientras intentaba sujetarse lo más fuerte que podía a la cerradura de la puerta e Izzy la jalaba del otro brazo.

-¡No! Solo un minuto más.- pedía como una niñita a la que no le quieren comprar un juguete. Clary no podía quedarse, faltaban solo unos minutos. Y no quería llegar tarde. La única manera de librarse de Isabelle, era haciendo un negocio.

-Izzy, hagamos un trato.- ahora Isabelle sí que prestaba atención. Vio como le brillaban los ojos como una gran negociadora al acecho de su próximo cliente.- Si me dejas ir ahora, yo vendré mañana contigo y haremos todo lo que tú quieras por el resto del día.- sabía que se estaba condenando pero no había otra salida.

-Sin protestar, y yo elegiré tu ropa cuando salgamos de compras.- _¿¡Que!?_ _Esto es una estafa, pensó Clary_.

-Bien, es un trato, Sophia.- aceptó entre dientes, Izzy gruñó, Clary sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que la llamaran Sophia al igual que a ella le molestaba Adele. Isabelle la soltó y procedió a tomar un esmalte de uñas color rosa neón. Clary salió corriendo y llegó al ascensor, oprimiendo los botones como loca. El ascensor se abrió. Y vio a la última persona que esperaba ver.

Jace. Pero no estaba solo. Había una chica, era cazadora de sombras, se le podían ver sus Marcas, estaba junto a él y lo abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla.

Ella no sabía si correr o hacerse la desinteresada. Cuando él la vio rápidamente se puso pálido, él tampoco esperaba verla y menos en esos términos.

-Clary, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó contrariado, pero con la suavidad suficiente en la pronunciación de su nombre.

-Bueno, yo vine a ver a Izzy.- quiso decir con seguridad pero le tembló la voz. Jace sintió una punzada de decepción. Él también tenía un rostro de dolor. Alejarse de Clary había sido lo más difícil que él hubiera hecho en toda su vida, pero era para protegerla. Verla había sido un milagro y sabía que cualquier cosa que le debiera al Cielo o al Infierno, lo tendría en cuenta.

La chica era muy bonita, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color chocolate, que la miraban con desprecio y celos. _¿Celos? Si ella es la que esta con Jace, ¿Por qué tiene celos de mí?, pensó Clary. _Ahora ya no sentía dolor, era una sensación que la recorría de la medula hasta el estómago y hacerla querer apretar los puños y golpear a la pared hasta perder la conciencia. Encajarse cristales rotos en la piel y rasguñar su cara hasta romperse las uñas. Rabia.

Clary entró en el ascensor. Se cerraron las puertas y se quedaron mirando el reflejo en las paredes de metal, muy incomodos. Excepto ella, a la chica se le miraba muy radiante, acariciándole el pecho a Jace. Mientras que él estaba pálido como la nieve y rígido como tabla, a comparación de su piel siempre dorada y su porte desenvuelto. Jace oprimió el botón para el primer piso y en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de por qué estaba ahí. Se suponía que era en el tercero. Estaba a punto de decirle a Jace que no se dirigía a esa planta, cuando se percató de que no podía decírselo, porque le preguntaría que iría a hacer allí. Y ella no podía decírselo. Menos con esa chica presente.

A Clary le entró una llamarada de osadía y sonrió. Y se le formó una expresión maliciosa.

Jace la miró extrañado, ¿acaso ella no estaba dolida? Sabía que el pensamiento era egoísta, pero ella no habría podido olvidarlo tan fácilmente, ¿O sí? Hacía que se le comprimiese el corazón.

-Creo que no nos conocemos, soy Clary. Tu eres…- se presentó con una sonrisa falsa.

-Mi nombre es Allison Hillstone. Tú debes ser Clarissa Morgenstern, la hija de Valentine.- quiso decirle en tono de reproche como si ella fuera culpable de los actos de su difunto padre. Miraba a Clary con burla, como queriendo decirle con los ojos que ella no era nada en comparación con ella. Y eso era cierto, Allison era alta y curvilínea y con ropa que hacia resaltar su cuerpo agraciado.

-Sí, esa soy yo.- le dijo como si nada. Odiaba que mencionaran a cualquier miembro de su familia.

-Vengo del Instituto de Australia y me enviaron aquí para completar mi entrenamiento. Jace se ofreció como mi tutor, ¿no es lindo?- y lo abrazó más contra sí, como si estuviera diciendo: ahora es mío. Mas rabia se acumulaba en el corazón de Clary. Pero no iba a sucumbir a los intentos de hacerla sufrir de esta chica. Mientras, Jace se encogía en los brazos de Allison como si así fuera a desparecer, Clary no parecía molesta o indignada, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo. Él se atrevió a verla y se encontró con su mirada inescrutable, él bajo la vista rehuyendo de sus ojos como un cachorro asustado. Esa expresión en la cara de ella le recordaba mucho a Valentine, la forma de las cejas en un ceño levemente fruncido, el apretamiento inconsciente de los dientes y esos ojos destilando fuego negro. La amargura con que la comisura de la boca se desfiguraba en una mueca de clara decepción. En ese momento era como si fuera transportado en el pasado y su padre lo mirara como si hubiera cometido un gran error. Se estremeció por el enorme parecido que ahora notaba.

Clary lo vio y sonrió, sabía que era cruel pero ella estaba harta de ser siempre la chica frágil a la que todos podían pisotear y no se defendería. Estaba cansada de ser la niñita inocente que todos creían que era.

-Sí, es muy considerado de su parte.- dijo con voz segura esta vez.

-De hecho, hoy tendremos una cita. Jacie me invitó a salir.- Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Clary prácticamente quería prender su cuerpo en llamas, sumergirse entre agujas o tirarse de un edificio.

-¿En serio? Te aconsejo que vayan al invernadero, pueden suceder muchas cosas allí.- Miró a Jace por última vez hasta que al fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-Clary, yo…- Ella no quería oír nada de lo que él fuera a decir. Ahora mas que nunca quería estar con Alec, él la consolaba. Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba ahora que había visto a Jace con su nueva conquista. Y con aire altanero y orgulloso salió muy digna de allí con la cabeza en alto. El alivio de la pelirroja fue tal que dejó salir el oxígeno que había almacenado en sus pulmones sin percatarse, ese maldito elevador se había tardado siglos.

Ahora lo importante era buscar una manera de llegar a Alec, evitando a los tortolos. Y lo peor de todo no había traído su estela para crear un portal. Tendría que hacerlo a la manera antigua. Había visto hacer lo mismo a Jace. Jace. Su nombre le hacía temblar de dolor todo el cuerpo. Con la adrenalina al máximo a causa de la rabia que todavía bullía en sus venas se atrevió a escalar la iglesia. Tomó como asidero las gárgolas de ángeles, y su corazón latía al compás de las ráfagas del viento. Dando giros y saltos entre los acabados de mármol que servían como impulso, Clary había obtenido mucha fuerza en su preparación y ahora podía incluso hacer lo mismo que Jace, era normal, la misma sangre de Ithuriel corría por sus venas. Por lo tanto eran iguales. Llegó al gran ventanal del tercer piso y lo abrió con agilidad, cayendo con gracia felina, a pesar de los altos tacones. Prácticamente corrió hacia la habitación de siempre y reviso el reloj. 6:38. _¡Maldición!, pensó molesta._

Abrió la puerta, casi queriendo tirarla. La habitación solo estaba alumbrada por velas blancas y rojas aromáticas, todo el ambiente estaba impregnado de un olor a rosas y jazmín. Y las llamas de fuego le daban un efecto de sombra a la habitación dándole un toque romántico y sensible. Pero no se hallaba Alec, ¿dónde se suponía que estaba?

-Te estaba esperando.- una voz le susurró al oído. Causando que Clary se sobresaltara y soltara un grito ahogado llevándose la mano al corazón. Volteándose hacia atrás para encontrar a la persona que tanto ansiaba ver- ¿Clary? ¿Por qué lloras? No me digas que te asuste tanto. Lo siento.- Hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas le escurrían por el lagrimal hasta las mejillas y barbilla. Esas lagrimas eran la evidencia de su dolor, que por más que luchara, por más que lo ignorara o se mostrara orgullosa no podría jamás vencer el terrible sentimiento que había dejado él en su alma, en su ser. Jace había llegado a su vida para quedarse, había dejado una marca en su corazón, había tatuado su imagen en su piel y sus besos estaban recientes en su memoria. No pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos de Alec, llorando y berreando en su pecho. Él acepto su abrazo y le susurró palabras de afecto, él siempre hacía eso con ella. Él sabía por qué Clary lloraba, era por Jace. Conocía el sentimiento, cuando la persona más importante para ti te abandona y te da la espalda a pesar de tus súplicas o lamentos. Era lo mismo que le sucedía a ella.

-Alec yo...- intentó decir entre jadeos y ruidos ahogados.

-Shh… no digas nada.- Él tenía una gran necesidad de aliviar su pena y no se le ocurría otra cosa más.-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con la voz más calmada, la presencia de Alec la tranquilizaba y le hacía recuperar la cordura.

-Solo hazlo, mi Clay, confía en mí.- le pidió con dulzura. Los parpados cubrieron con su piel a los globos oculares, resaltando las pestañas cobrizas sobre sus pómulos sonrosados. Se fue acercando más y más hasta que pudo oír su pulso latiendo rápidamente, su olor floral tan característico de ella, la esponjosidad de sus labios, su respiración irregular, el cabello rojo brillante, el tono pálido de su piel y ese aire extraño que había en ella, que solo ella y ninguna otra mujer tenía: el brillo abrasador con el que su risa iluminaba una habitación, la sonrisa con finos dientes blancos hipnotizadores y la belleza que había en su interior y exterior. Tocó finalmente los labios de ella y fue como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño y lo devolvieran a la realidad, como si mil rayos le hubieran atravesado la cabeza, como morir y resucitar de las oscuras sombras. Todo era claro.

No era Jace, no era Magnus ni ningún otro chico, era ella. Ella y solo ella. Era un sentimiento inexplicable pero que podía verlo, sentirlo incluso como si lo pudiera rozar con los dedos. Procedió a separar sus labios y poder sentir con agudeza la miel de su boca.

Clary, por su parte, estaba desconcertada, un sentimiento que solo podría definirse como alguna rareza le cruzó como flecha la mente. Era algo burbujeante en la boca de su estómago, algo que le nacía de las costillas y se dirigía hacia su cerebro dando órdenes de proseguir y no parar nunca. Sentir los labios de Alec, había sido como saborear la gloria con el paladar, igual de dulce que el almíbar pero con un toque a hierbabuena al final. Cada vez era más profundo, le tocó la mejilla con la palma y la otra estaba en su pecho, explorando territorios desconocidos.

Él no soportaba sus toques, eran tan electrizantes, era igual a tocar un cable con la mano húmeda y electrocutarte pero la adrenalina se te subía hasta la cabeza que seguías haciéndolo. Tomó su cintura y acarició el hueso que daba inicio a la pelvis bajando un poco el pantalón de ella para llegar a su destino. Sacó su lengua y lamió el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso a su boca. Ella segura se lo concedió, no tenía ni idea de hasta donde llegarían, pero lo que estaban haciendo era sumamente gratificante.

Se acostaron en la cama, Clary bajo Alec, y él no supo que más hacer, así que le empezó a chupar y succionar el cuello con la fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones que valdrían la pena. Ella fue más rápida y le quitó de una vez por todas; la camisa negra. Dejando a la vista su bien tonificado torso, sus músculos rectos y lineales cubiertos con una fina capa de piel pálida. Los tocó con timidez, Alec en un impulso de valentía y enternecido por la inexperiencia de ella, guió la mano de Clary a su propio pecho para que le acariciara con confianza. Ella podía tocar todo lo que quisiera. En juegos tan peligrosos como estos, no hay reglas. Trazó con las yemas la separación de cada musculo, y cuando hubo terminado arañó juguetonamente bajo las costillas; y estiró el cuello para besar la clavícula. Él jadeó. Esto ya se estaba intensificando, le quitó la blusa dejándola en el sujetador blanco que había visto hace unas horas.

-Hazlo.- medio le rogó ella. Puso sus dedos en los broches y los quitó todos de un jalón.

-Pudiste haber hecho eso en el cuarto de Izzy.- le reprochó indignada.

-No iba a hacerte el amor en la habitación de mi hermana.- y cuando oyó la frase "hacerte el amor" se estremeció. La espera la estaba matando, los estaba matando a los dos. Arrojó el sujetador al suelo y se le colorearon muy levemente las mejillas a Clary, Alec la estaba viendo semi desnuda, sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo carnal y con una última sonrisa que procuraba promesas pervertidas, tomó uno de los rosados y blandos pezones en su boca, amasando el otro pecho con la mano. Ella emitía ruiditos ahogados que tenía que silenciarse con la mano, ya que eran muy vergonzosos. Y arqueaba la espalda para llegar más a su lengua.

-No.- susurró liberando aliento cálido contra la carne cremosa, causándole un gemido sonoro.- Quiero oírte. Quiero saber que te gusta.- Jamás desde que conocía a Alec, pensó oírlo decir esas palabras en ese tono tan lujurioso y esa mirada que la observaba igual que un adicto observa la heroína.

-Me gusta. Mucho. Por favor, sigue.- gimió jadeante en súplica.

-Hare algo mejor.- le quitó el pantalón, mostrando sus bragas delgadas color blanco y sus cortas piernas tersas. Besó su estómago y metió la lengua en su ombligo, tentándola. Siguió arrastrando la cabeza dejando que solo la nariz rozara la piel, recorriendo la extensión de su vientre hasta la parte de su vello púbico depilado, inhalando profundamente el olor dulzón del néctar de su feminidad por encima de la ropa interior. Esta jadeó y arqueó la pelvis, guiada por el instinto. Eludió más esa zona no permitida y continuó acariciando sus pequeñas piernas y besó sus muslos repasándolos con la lengua, carne húmeda contra carne caliente. Una mezcla voraz.

-Alec, por favor.-suplicaba Clary con pequeños gemidos que nublaban la vista del cazador de sombras.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te haga, Clarissa?- le retó a decírselo. Clary se envalentonó para hacerlo.

-Quiero que me quites toda la ropa, pases tu lengua por mi centro, muerdas mis pechos y me poseas hasta hacerme gritar y desfallecer.- Alec estaba pasmado, no creía que ella de verdad fuera a decírselo y tampoco se imaginó que sería tan jodidamente sexy. Sus instintos naturales le animaron a seguir y despojó a la pelirroja de su última prenda; dejándola en toda su gloria. Era como ver la perfección personificada, igual a un ángel ante sus ojos o a un ser imaginario sacado de sus más profundas anhelaciones. Todo en su cuerpo destilaba grandeza y él estaría encantado de alabarla noche tras noche durante la eternidad.

Clary estaba nerviosa y no sabía que debía hacer, Alec se había quedado como en una especie de letargo, como si estuviera estudiando su cuerpo con atención. Cerró los ojos esperando lo que sea que iba a pasar. Y sintió el más increíble de los placeres: la lengua de él estaba en una zona que solo Clary había tocado, una zona desconocida para el mundo pero que se estaba volviendo tan familiar para Alec. Su lengua arremolinaba su clítoris en un patrón de círculos y la hacía retorcerse y aruñar las sabanas hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos, arqueándose en busca de la boca de Alec.

-Oh, Alexander. No pares.- pidió entrecortadamente y jadeaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Los jugos que expiraba Clary eran tan exquisitos, una mezcla agridulce y ácida saboreándose en su paladar. No había duda de que esto era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en su vida, ni aunque viviera mil años. Sintió un bulto crecer en sus pantalones, no es que fuera nuevo para él; pero con una mujer sí, lo que lo convertía automáticamente en virgen. Se suponía que se perdía la virginidad al haber sexo hombre-mujer, así que ambos eran vírgenes para alivio de Clary y para nerviosismo de Alec. Él no sabía que debía hacer.

-Clay, yo… no sé qué hacer. Jamás he hecho esto con una mujer.- Clary al darse cuenta de la misma inexperiencia de Alec con las mujeres, decidió autonombrarse como la instructora. Se sentó con tranquilidad y le desabrochó el cinturón y pantalón bajándolos por sus piernas bien trabajadas. Dejándolo solo en bóxer, vio la tremenda imponencia de su masculinidad. Se atrevió a acariciarlo por encima de la tela, provocando en consecuencia que Alec escondiera la cara en su cabello fuego y le susurrara gemiditos y ronroneos junto al oído como una canción. Tomó el elástico y lo bajó hasta que se reunió con la demás ropa, dejando a su miembro erecto decir hola.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y haló a Alec encima de ella indicándole con el dedo donde se suponía que debía entrar. Él dirigió su virilidad a su entrada y entró cuidadosamente, milímetro a milímetro. Hasta que llegó a la muralla que los separaba, su himen. La miró pidiéndole permiso, ese era un gran paso en la vida de una mujer y necesitaba estar seguro de que ella quería que fuera el primer hombre en su vida. Asintió y fue como si le dieran permiso para entrar al Jardín del Edén. La rompió con sumo cuidado y Clary soltó un grito desgarrador que seguramente resonó en todo el instituto. La primera vez siempre era la más difícil pero también la mejor de todas. Le tapó la boca con la suya disminuyendo solo a gritos ahogados, que pronto se volvieron gemidos agudos. El dolor pasaba, transformándose en placer creciente e incesante que llegó al punto de lanzar alaridos. Si pensaban que el sexo oral era excelente, el sexo puro era tocar las nubes con las manos y tomar la luna como cama.

El vaivén empezó y con mucho entusiasmo, las embestidas tomaban fuerza y Alec llegó a agarrar la cabecera como impulso, rompiéndola un poquito y dejando caer astillas y aserrín al suelo. Mientras que Clary seguía retorciéndose murmurando cosas apenas inteligibles.

-Oh, Clarissa, eres tan apretada.- ronroneó entre dientes. Clary agitaba sus caderas al compás de las de su amante en un ritmo seductor.

Los dos sintieron una energía punzante, apabullante, creciendo de las fibras más recónditas de su ser emergiendo de sus cuerpos y vibraciones impresionantes creándose en su sistema nervioso. Una sensación que recorría de las puntas de los dedos hasta el corazón igual a si te estuvieran electrocutando.

A Clary le dieron arcadas y Alec solo abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno en una mueca de placer puro y arrasaron en el orgasmo consumidor.

Literalmente cayeron en la cama, sus cuerpos casi inertes y débiles. Apenas pudiendo respirar.

-Alec, eso fue tan… increíble.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, tienes un sabor sin igual.- Y le guiñó el ojo en una expresión coqueta nada característica de él, haciendo que se ruborizara al fin.

-Estoy muy cansada.- dijo mientras sentía el peso de los parpados.

-Lo sé, duerme, mi Clay. Yo estaré aquí para ti.- Y la acunó en la protección de sus brazos. Clary se entregó a los brazos de Morpheo, esperando el amanecer.


	3. Chapter 3: Victoria Secret

**De nuevo yo, espero que no estén hartos de la chica loca de raros fanfics, pero veo que algunas personitas no lo ven así y quiero agradecerles. Perdón por el retraso, pero mi cerebro tuvo dificultades imaginativas, ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. I love Ü**

Capítulo 3

Cálidas respiraciones y contacto de piel hicieron que Clary despertara en el cuarto idéntico a todos los demás en el instituto, pero tan especial que se había vuelto. Gimió, ordenando a sus parpados a abrirse y dejar a la vista sus ojos brillando como gemas.

Ambos yacían aun en la cama, desnudos y Alec dormido con la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. La luz del reloj en la mesita anunciaba las 9:20 am.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo frunciendo el ceño y tanteó hacia el lado izquierdo, buscando a Alec con los ojos cerrados, pero lo que encontró fue algo suave y duro. Lo palmeó más, intentando deducir que era.

-Ese es un movimiento peligroso, ¿sabes?- susurró Alec junto a su cuello, ocasionando que se le dilataran los poros y su fragancia natural saliera de entre su piel metiéndose a sus fosas nasales e incitándolo a reclamarla en ese instante. Clary fijó sus ojos en lo que tenía en la mano y se sonrojó violentamente, alejando su mano.

-No puedo creer que te sonrojes a estas alturas. Te acabó de quitar la virginidad justo ayer y tú estabas como si nada, pero claro tocarme, eso sí es imperdonable.- replicó un poco enfadado.

-Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada; todo pasó muy rápido.- se disculpó poniéndose encima de él para aligerar el semblante molesto de su amante.

-Perdóname, mi Clay. No debí reaccionar así, pero es que anhelo tanto tus caricias. Quiero que me toques.- le hizo saber sin más preámbulos y tomó la mano de ella para ubicarla en su propio pecho. Movió su palma en círculos en el centro de sus pectorales y descendió hasta los músculos del vientre, rasguñando con cuidado la piel blanca. Gracias a que estaba sobre él pudo poner su boca en su cuello, dio inicio a una serie de besos húmedos y succiones que esperaba que dejaran chupetones. Era una clara prueba de pertenencia. Tomó la iniciativa de tocar el miembro de Alec que se retorcía cada vez más. Siempre que Clary lo tocaba sentía una fuerza interior, como si pudiera ser capaz de destruir el mundo con cada caricia. Sintió a su "amigo" despertar, tomó a Clary de las caderas y la puso en la cama.

-¿Ahora?- le preguntó ella.

-No hay nada mejor que un orgasmo por la mañana.

* * *

Fue una suerte que Jocelyn llamara en la noche y Alec le dijera que se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de Isabelle. Se habían vestido y estaban bajando sigilosamente por el ascensor, eran conscientes de que iban a encontrarse a Jace y lo peor de todo a Allison. La sola idea de recordar su nombre o cómo tocaba a Jace enfrente de su cara la hizo querer quedarse en el cuarto del tercer piso y repetir con Alec todo lo que habían hecho en la mañana. Ella todavía no sabía que iba a pasar con Alec, no tenía ni la más remota idea de si esto iba a ser cotidiano o solo hasta que ellos regresaran con sus respectivas parejas; pero sí tenía claro conocimiento de que no quería dejarlo aun. Alec tomó la mano de Clary y la hizo acercarse, pegando sus cuerpos y labios. Jamás se cansaría de la textura de los labios de Clary, eran una mezcla de cereza y carne húmeda sabor a ella. Piel, esa piel que había estado en contacto con la suya hace unos instantes y que lo había hechizado con su calidez inesperada. Uno jamás sabía lo que le depararía el destino. Y sabía que lo habían liado al de Clary, juntos funcionaban a la perfección; al menos eso era lo que pensaba él. En cambio ella, tenía sentimientos encontrados y jamás imaginó que estaría en la conformación de un triángulo amoroso. Pero no era exactamente un triángulo, ya que Jace ya no amaba a Clary. Esa situación sería más bien como una cadena y sabía que con un solo movimiento equivocado podía desatar conflictos que durarían toda una vida. Hasta un grado incluso de agresiones físicas que ella tenía la responsabilidad de evitar.

-Amo tus labios.- musitó Alec contra la boca de ella, rozando su aliento cálido que incluso pudo saborear con el paladar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué más amas de mí?- lo desafió. Sabiendo lo penoso que él era.

-Tus ojos, que podrían congelarme y quedarme viéndolos toda una vida; tus piernas iguales a las de una diosa, tus pechos tan suaves que podrían ser comestibles, tu cabello rojo despeinado que le da un toque salvaje como si hubieras acabado de salir de la cama. De mi cama.- enfatizó.- Tu trasero.- y la tomó por sus glúteos apretándolos un poco.- Su forma redondeada y la manera en que encajan perfectamente en mi mano. Que incluso me dan ganas de darte por atrás- se lo susurraba en su oído y ella estaba a punto de morir de sobrexcitación.- Y tu centro, ese delicioso jugo que expulsa que podría ser el elixir de la vida.- gruñó, un sonido que contenía pensamientos impuros.- Que justo ahora está saliendo de tu coño y empapando tus bragas y que deseo con ansias beber.

Clary emitió un gemido ante toda esa explicación, deseaba a Alec más que a cualquier persona. Nunca, desde que lo conoce, había visto ese instinto apasionado y devorador que ahora estaba tan familiarizada. Él le sonrió con malicia en sus ojos. Se separaron a regañadientes sabiendo que casi estaban por llegar. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y descubrieron una Isabelle entusiasta al verlos.

-Wow, Clary, llegaste rápido. Hola, hermanito.- los saludó y ellos estaban pálidos como la leche. Hace un minuto estaban susurrándose palabras sucias y habían estado casi al borde de que Isabelle los viera prácticamente sobándose.- ¿Qué les pasa?- cuestionó contrariada.

-Nada.- contestaron al unísono y dándose una bofetada internamente por ser tan obvios.

-De acuerdo.-dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia. Pero con un deje de que los tenía en la mira- Ya que estás aquí Clary quédate a desayunar con nosotros.

-Creo que yo paso.

-Yo no cociné.- Isabelle dijo rodando los ojos.

-Entonces, sí.- A veces la comida de Isabelle podía ser un arma mortal para quienes la ingerían.

Caminaron en silencio, Isabelle encabezando la marcha por varios pasos delante de ellos. Alec se inclinó en el oído de su amante lo suficientemente cerca como para que Izzy no los escuchara.

-Después del desayuno, cumpliré mi promesa.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Clary arqueó una ceja, confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál promesa?- No recordaba que él le hubiera prometido nada.

-Después de deshacernos de mi hermana, te voy a acorralar en mi cuarto y a darte por detrás.- y tuvo la osadía de morderle el lóbulo a una velocidad que seguramente Izzy no captó, ya que esta parecía estar demasiado ensimismada y distraída. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta la cocina y como esperaba ahí estaban todos. Jace sentado viendo la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Allison cortando la comida de Jace y hablándole con una gran sonrisa fingida y este simplemente asintiendo en los momentos incorrectos. Maryse se encontraba en la barra pelando la fruta con destreza. Solo ella volteó cuando entraron.

-Clary, no sabía que ibas a venir. ¿Quieres un poco?- le ofreció amablemente. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Jace y Allison se giraron a verla cuando mencionaron su nombre. Había amenaza en sus ojos y en los de Jace era difícil deducir su estado de ánimo, pero sin duda estaba distraído.

-No creo que…

-Por supuesto que quiere.- Isabelle interrumpió. Como siempre ella era tan oportuna. Izzy jaló a Clary del brazo y la sentó junto a ella. Allison, Jace y Alec estaban enfrente de las dos amigas. Por un momento, hubo un silencio sepulcral que se extendió como la marea alta. Y nadie sabía que decir, ni siquiera Isabelle; que fue la que rompió la tangible tensión.

-¿Y qué tal va el entrenamiento?- _No pudiste haber hecho una mejor pregunta, pensó Clary con ironía._

-Excelente, Jacie es un instructor estupendo. Nuestra cita de anoche fue tan romántica.- Y se recostó contra él, mientras este se removió.

-¿Cita? ¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Isabelle, confusa. _Oh, oh; pensó la pelirroja._

-Creo que se me pasó decírtelo.-dijo al fin Clary.-Isabelle, nosotros…

-Terminaron, eso es lo que trata de decirte.- Allison intervino complacida, gozando cada momento, igual a la boca de una serpiente y cada palabra salieran como lengüetazos venenosos. Isabelle se giró atónita, alternando miradas entre Jace y Clary.

-Pero… pero. ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo pudiste Jace? Después de todo lo que han pasado, solo la dejas así. ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces arriesgó la vida para salvar tu maldito trasero?- ella explotó como un volcán, todos saltaron en su silla, incluso Maryse que estaba concentrada en la cocina; nadie pensaba que Izzy pudiera reaccionar de ese modo.- Es totalmente inaudito, Jace Lightwood. La abandonas por una fulana que seguramente solo se abre de piernas para calentar tu cama y...

-¡Isabelle!- en toda la conversación Alec no había hablado y ahora estaba rojo de rabia y lo dijo con tanta ferocidad que Iz se calló.- Si Jace quiere acostarse con Allison, que lo haga, no veo en que te incumba. Ellos terminaron déjalo pasar.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con desafío, Isabelle se cruzó de brazos admitiendo su derrota. Jace que había estado callado tenía una expresión de culpa.

-Izzy.- la llamó él, intentando tocar su mano; pero la apartó antes de que entrara en contacto con su piel.

-No.- se volteó en dirección a Clary.- Y tú, ¿no vas a decir nada?

-Isabelle, es mejor así. Jace está con Allison y yo estoy…-Clary se percató de que iba a decir "Alec" y miró de reojo hacia él que ahora estaba rígido y blanco a diferencia de hace un minuto en el que estaba carmesí.- estoy bien.- terminó la oración con un final más adecuado.

-Como quieran, pero cuando te canses de ella, Jace, Clary no te perdonara.- señaló a Allison como si fuera alguna especie de animal enfermizo.- Clary, vámonos tenemos mucho que comprar, Alec tu vienes con nosotras.

Él se mostró confundido, pero no replicó. Cuando Isabelle se ponía así era mejor hacer todo lo que ella ordenara si apreciabas tu vida.

-¿Por qué Alec?- preguntó Maryse que también había estado en shock con el estallido de su hija.

-Alguien tiene que cargar las bolsas.- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio. Tomó a Clary y Alec de los antebrazos sin nada de cariño y salieron de ahí inmediatamente.

-Izzy, ¿A dónde iremos?- Alec no sabía nada sobre su salida, Clary no le había mencionado nada y eso se interponía en los planes de 24 horas bajo las sábanas que tenía en mente Alec.

-De compras, vamos a recorrer todo Nueva York si es necesario.

* * *

Cuando Isabelle dijo que recorrerían toda la ciudad si era necesario no hablaba en broma. Los había llevado de aquí a allá sin parar, no sabían cómo era posible que Isabelle pudiera caminar tanto con esos enormes tacones de 10 cm. Había llevado a Clary a tiendas de zapatos, joyería, perfumes; toda clase de accesorios, hasta que dieron con una tienda que hizo que Alec abriera los ojos en expectación. Lencería.

Era una sucursal de Victoria Secret. _Esto será bueno, pensaba un Alec lujurioso._

Entraron y era como entrar al paraíso, ahí se encontraba de todo, desde sujetadores blancos de algodón hasta tangas transparentes de hilo dental. Intentó imaginarse a Clary vestida con esas batas tan cortas que llegaban a un cuarto de muslo y en las que se podía distinguir todo. Su miembro dio un brinco ante la imagen tan prometedora. Vio de reojo a su amante y esta estaba levemente ruborizada.

-¡Mira, este te quedaría perfecto!- Isabelle intervino arrojándole un sostén negro a juego con una tanga de encaje y medias de redecilla.

-Isabelle, yo jamás me pondría esto.- Clary horrorizada de las diminutas prendas, ella nunca había necesitado esa clase de ropa. Hasta ahora.

-Bien, pero al menos pruébate esto y las medias.- le señaló un camisón morado demasiado corto que se abría desde el espacio de entre los senos y caía liso por los costados. Isabelle no necesito respuesta para empujar a Clary al probador. Era posible escuchar todo si mantenías agudizado el oído. Como sonaba la rozadura de tela con piel, el sonoro zip de las cremalleras y la caída de las ropas al suelo. No tardó mucho para que saliera pero para Alec pudieron haber pasado cien años luz, pero sin duda lo que tenía ante sus ojos era digno de esperarse mil eternidades. Clary estaba… caliente; sí, esa era la palabra; caliente. Su camisón le rodeaba las caderas y cintura como una capa amoratada. Parecía una diosa de la noche y combinaba perfectamente con sus medias que le daban a sus piernas un toque más provocador y lo mejor es que traía tacones de aguja. Estaba lo que le seguía a estupefacto, anonadado, pasmado, boquiabierto, atónito y todos los sinónimos que existieran en el diccionario. Entrelazó su mirada con la de ella y la vio de arriba abajo como si inspeccionara su almuerzo e hizo algo que solo puso a Clary más sonrojada: se pasó la punta de la lengua por su labio superior y le guiñó el ojo. Izzy dio pasos alrededor, juzgando los resultados.

-Estas increíble.- dictaminó en conclusión, sonriendo arrogantemente por su claro triunfo.

-Increíble es poco.- masculló Alec por lo bajo, todavía en shock.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Isabelle a su hermano.

-N-no. ¿Por qué?- tartamudeó estúpidamente y mirando a Clary por una milésima de segundo que estaba clavada en su lugar.

-Por nada.- vio a los dos con cautela, intentando deducir que se traían entre manos. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente.- En fin, voy a ir a pagar eso.- buscó su billetera en el bolso, meneando frenéticamente y vaciando las cosas en uno de los asientos.- Oh, mierda.- masculló muy molesta.

-¿Qué sucede, Izzy?-le preguntó su hermano.

-Mi cartera la dejé en la otra tienda. Chicos, quédense aquí, sé que está lejos pero regresaré en un rato.- y se alejó por las escaleras con paso firme, casi corriendo hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Creo que al fin estamos solos, ¿no te parece mi Clay?- susurró en su cuello, alborotándole los cabellos rojos con el aire que era su aliento. Esta lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Alec, no pretenderás que…- no terminó la frase viendo la expresión tan emocionada de él. Oh, por supuesto que lo haría. Y aún más viendo con tal claridad cada curva, cada ángulo de sus caderas; quería memorizarlo hasta que quedara permanente en su mente igual a una runa y pudiera llevárselo a cualquier lugar que hubiera cuando abandonara este despojo mortal. Verlo en todas partes a donde fuera y lo observara incluso cuando cerrara los ojos, tatuado bajo sus parpados. La haló de la mano con la misma delicadeza que si tomara una muñeca de cristal. Era una suerte que los probadores estuvieran en la segunda planta y que todas las vendedoras estuvieran abajo acomodando los nuevos cargamentos y además no se encontrara ni un alma aparte de ellos. Se encerraron en uno de los vestidores y cerró las cortinas de satén. Clary hizo algo que ninguno esperaba: sentó a Alec en el sofá rojo para una persona, colocándose en su regazo y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Su cercanía era tan luminosa que lo cegaba igual a una llama resplandeciente en un paisaje oscuro y solo ella fuera capaz de poder ser esa llama que aclarara su camino, su mundo y todas las sombras y fantasmas que habían sido sus fieles compañeros por toda una vida y solo ahora pudiera saber cómo es esa luz que tanto había aguardado.

-Clary.- musitó tan bajo que se preguntó si lo había imaginado. Lo decía con tanta pureza, como si pronunciara el mismísimo nombre de Dios y las palabras le salieran igual a si recitara su propio credo. Deslizó su boca hasta su cuello y succionó al igual a si estuviera bebiendo su sangre. Y él apostaba a que su sangre debía de saber deliciosa. Todo en ella era perfecto y sus defectos la hacían aún más perfecta.

-Oh, Alec.- gimió suavemente y le desabrochó la camisa café, botón a botón, desesperándolo y deslizándolo por sus hombros. Despegó, no sin cierto esfuerzo la boca de Alec de su cuello. Sus labios hinchados y sus ojos enfebrecidos en locura la miraban como ninguna otra persona la había mirado. Besó su pecho y las Marcas que lo adornaba como trofeos de guerra. Alec no pudo más y se paró tomando a Clary de los muslos y poniéndola contra la pared para poder tener su cuerpo adherido al suyo. Encajaban perfectamente igual a un rompecabezas. Le quitó su camisón tan rápido como una cobra y solo quedó en sus bragas de algodón que pronto desparecieron. Estaba desnuda y no era la primera vez que la veía así, pero jamás se acostumbraría a la magnificencia que era su diminuta figura. La curva de sus senos, pequeños pero perfectamente delineados y erguidos por su entusiasmo. No los chupó, ni mordisqueó; se limitó a verlos. Solo eso, observarlos con detenimiento como si estuviera analizando un complejo problema de algebra, inclinando la cabeza para ver más de cerca. Tenía a Clary agarrada por los muslos así que solo depositó sus pies de nuevo en el suelo, ella no sabía qué hacía pero no dijo nada. Le abrió las piernas mostrando su templo sagrado y ya no tan virgen, Alec se había encargado de eso. Y de nuevo solo lo vio, lo vio y nada más.

-Alec, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- su curiosidad pudo más con ella.

-Te observó.- dijo solo eso.- Eres la criatura más increíble que he visto. No hay nada que se asemeje contigo y, lo mejor de todo es que eres mía.-y le dio un casto beso a su feminidad ya húmeda.- Y te lo mostraré ahora.

Desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó sus bóxer. Él ya estaba más que listo, su miembro estaba duro y erecto a causa de todas esas horas de espera. La penetró solo dirigiéndole una mirada de devoción mientras se introducía completamente en ella, inició el vaivén con desesperación como si nunca fuera suficiente y sabían que jamás sería suficiente. Por más que hicieran el amor mil veces durante el resto de su vida nunca se cansarían del calor del otro y su esencia seguiría impregnada en su piel. Gemidos salían de la garganta de Clary y se contuvo por gritar el nombre de Alec, el asimismo solo echaba la cabeza para atrás cuando llegaron al clímax en el momento más hermoso que podría imaginar. Era el momento de los dos, suyo y de nadie más. Las amarguras desaparecen siempre que están cerca y no hay mejor medicamento que la sonrisa del otro, un guiño, una mirada, un beso. Lo que fuese, siempre seria digno de recordar en cualquier espacio y tiempo posterior a este.

Se recuperaron de su ardua actividad y se vistieron. Clary ya traía su ropa normal y Alec no pudo evitar una punzada de decepción. Ella en serio se veía sexy con eso.

-De verdad, te ves muy bien con eso puesto.- comentó Alec casual. Ella sonrió.

-¿Ah sí? La verdad es que me veo mejor sin nada puesto.- arrogancia se notaba en su voz y él no opuso resistencia al devolverle la sonrisa maliciosa.

-Puedes apostar a que sí.- Clary le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él la cintura y se besaron con sus lenguas traviesas. Se oyó un fuerte grito agudo.

-¡No es posible!- Bramó alguien y la voz era reconocible para los dos: Isabelle.


End file.
